Jerry Spinger  Bobobo style
by Tsukimomo
Summary: This was inspired by a Jerry Springer episode I saw the other day. Rated T for language


Jerry Springer

Bobobo style

**Hello! This is just to pass time with Bobobo's vacation. I must warn you that this fanfic has more foul language than my previous fanfics. So let's get on with it!**

Bobobo: Hello there. Welcome to Bo-Springer, my name is Bobobo and I will be the host of the show today.

_Audience claps and applauses._

Bobobo: Now today on the show, we have Beauty. Hello Beauty.

Beauty: Hey Bobobo.

Bobobo: Now tell us Beauty, why have you come on the show today?

Beauty: I came because I wanted to tell a friend of mine something that I think she should know. Her name is Suzu.

Bobobo: Alright then. Everybody welcome Suzu!

_Audience applauses as Suzu comes on stage and sits down._

Suzu: Beauty, what could be so important that I had to waste my free time to come on the show?

Beauty: Now Suzu, we all know that you've been dating Gas-Can for about seven months now, but I wanted to tell you that for the past month I've been sleeping with him.

Suzu: What! You knew that I was dating him but you went and slept with my man?!

_Beauty stands up._

Beauty: He isn't **your **man you bitch whore!

_Suzu stands up._

Suzu: There aint no way that Gasser would ever be your man ya fag!

Beauty: Every night that Gas-Can's come to me, he said 'I love you' so there you go asshole!

Suzu: That right huh? Well let me tell you something bitch! Gasser ain't never gonna like ya with breast that size!

_Suzu lifts her top up. Censor appears. Suzu pulls top down_

Suzu: What do ya think of that, mini boobs!

_Beauty lifts her top up. Censor appears. Beauty pulls top down_

Beauty: See! My breasts are just as big as yours! And anyways! Why the F$K would Gas-Can wanna date a man whore!

_Suzu starts charging to Beauty but a guard stops her. Same thing happens to Beauty._

Bobobo: Now let me just step in on your little discussion for a moment. So what you're saying, Beauty, is that Suzu has been dating Gasser for seven months but then in the past month you've been sleeping with him.

Beauty: Yeah that's right! And Gas-Can loves me! Not some man whore.

Suzu: Take that back you F$KING bitch!

Bobobo: Well folks here he is. Please welcome Gasser!

_Gasser comes onto the stage. Audience applauses. Beauty instantly goes over to him and then kisses him on the lips._

Suzu: Gasser! What the F$K is this!? You said you loved me!

Gasser: It's over!

Suzu: You said it to a million time times! 'I LOVE YOU'! that's what you said to me.

Gasser: It's over, Suzu! I'm through with you!

Beauty: Yeah that's right cos Gas-Can wants to be with me!

Suzu: Shut the hell up you F$KING fat ass!

Beauty: You're calling me a fat ass!? I'm not the one who lays around on their but all day doing nothing BUT EAT!

Bobobo: Whoa whoa, hold on a minute. Now then. Suzu, isn't there something you want to tell Gasser?

Suzu: ... I've been sleeping with someone else.

Gasser: What!?

Beauty: Look who's the whore now!

Bobobo: Now let's bring _her _out. Please welcome Bububu!

_Crowd applauses as Bububu comes onto the stage._

Gasser: What the F$K?

Bububu: You whore!

Suzu: Oh like you can talk!

Bububu: We've been dating for the past two years and now you tell me that you've slept with a guy!

Suzu: I'm sorry Bububu. I just couldn't tell you.

_Suzu begins to cry. Audience goes 'Awwwww.'_

Gasser: Suzu what the **F$K** is going on? All this time you were a F$KING lezbo?

Suzu: I'm sorry Gasser it's true.

Beauty: Oh my god! You're a lezbo! Now I've seen everything that's a complete, WHORE!

Bobobo: Now hold on a minute. Isn't there anything you want to say Bububu?

Bububu: Three weeks ago I slept with Gasser.

Beauty: WHAT!? GAS-CAN YOU F$KING BA$RD! YOU'VE SLEPT WITH **TWO** LEZBOS?!

Gasser: It's true that I slept with her three weeks ago.

Beauty: That's it! It's over between me and you! You can take your lezbo girlfriends! See if I care!

_Beauty leaves the stage. Audience boos at Gasser._

**Well I hope you like it. That's basically what happened in a Jerry Springer episode I saw the other day.**


End file.
